


M.I.S.H.A.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [15]
Category: Castiel - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Misha's name spell out his personality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.I.S.H.A.

M is for Mischievous,  
You have that air.  
I is for Innocence,  
Maintained with care.  
S is for Sparkling,  
Your eyes with glee.  
H is for Happy,  
Your minions be.  
A is for Adorable,  
Your grin is to me.

Misha an angel you play on tv,  
I wonder how angelic you truly be.  
Seemingly happy a wonderful dad,  
I’ve never seen a picture where you seem mad.

Videoing West making ‘cooking’ with you,  
Parental pride showing in clear view.  
Handsome and charismatic you are on screen,  
But people aren’t always all that they seem.


End file.
